Touching Me, Touching You
by gleeklover527
Summary: "No," Jane shook her head, "Is it wrong that I don't want you to stop touching me?" "No because I don't want to stop either." Another version of how the aftermath of the season 2 finale or the season 3 premiere could have went. Smut warning


A/N: I'm sure that I've become a little obsessed with all the different routes 3x01 could have taken haha! But I hope you enjoy it in any case. This is my first attempt at smut so let me know how it is please. As always thanks for reading!

Alright so maybe she had made a mistake when he shot Patrick Doyle. Maybe it had been the most costly mistake of her life. Maybe that mistake was worth losing her badge, good shoot or not. But it was not worth losing Maura. Nothing was worth losing the medical examiner.

There had been attempted explanations, anger, tears, and vows to never be spoken to again. Maura had demanded that Jane never speak to her again about anything that was not case related. Jane had never dreamed a time would come that the fight during the Fairfield case would be a minor one.

However she knew that she should respect Maura's wishes. So instead of fight her tooth and nail she nodded her head walking away. The hardest steps shed ever taken were the ones that led her away from the other woman. Thoughts of the beautiful ME distracted her constantly and it was pathetic how much she meant to her.

Allowing her focus to remain on work was helping even it was starting to consume her. Her Ma was constantly on her case about how she needed to get out and live. Apparently Maura was. But if Maura could that good for her unfortunately it wasn't as easy for the detective. Her life revolved completely around the ME. From drinks after work at the Dirty Robber to Sunday family dinners.

Then it finally happened. Out trying to find a suspect. She dove after him. Never knowing that he had a knife in his hand. Feeling guilty as she walked through the door to the morgue she looked around until she found her former best friend bent over a body.

"Maura.". Hearing her name called the ME stopped what she was doing but didn't turn around, "I know you hate me right now. But I really need you."

She looked over her shoulder to respond that Jane had no reason to need her only to stop when she saw blood covering her hand as the brunette held her side.

"Jane!' Throwing off her gloves she gently led the other woman in to her office, "What happened?"

"Had to tackle that asshole who killed Kyra Lewis. Didn't know he was holding a knife."

The ME simply nodded her head pulling off the the jacket and lifting both shirts over the detectives head. She flinched at the sight of the wound surprised at how deep it was.

"You need to go to the hospital and see a doctor."

"You're my doctor. I don't need another one. I don't trust anybody else to stitch me up."

"Jane please go to the hospital. There's a wonderful doctor up there I went to school with. I can call him right now and we can have this fixed."

"Maura I am begging you to do this for me. I'll never bother you again I promise."

Grabbing her medical bag Maura put on another pair of gloves and began to clean the wound. Hearing her sharp intake of breath Maura paused glancing up to see Jane's eyes shut tightly.

"I don't have anything to numb you with Jane. This is going to be extremely painful."

"S'ok I can handle it." She grunted out

Maura remained silent as she worked trying to stay focused on the task in front of her and not think about the woman she was working on. She could feel Jane's abdomen tighten at the pain and she stopped momentarily to rub it. Looking at her stomach she admired the more firm than ever muscles. She could feel the brunette's eyes on her but touching Jane was something she had taken for granted and she was going to allow herself the opportunity now.

"Your musculature is even more spectacular than ever."

Jane's eyes widened and she tried to form a response surprised that Maura had just complimented her.

"I know that you probably find my observation irrelevant right now. I just thought that I would comment on how your exercise regiment is obviously..."

"Nothing you have ever said to me is irrelevant Maura."

"Even when I Google talk?"

"Especially then."

Stopping the conversation Maura continued fixing Jane's wound. However she couldn't resist stopping every so often to rub the toned stomach in front of her. She had always recognized the detective's beauty but it wasn't until they were apart that she recognized how much.

"All finished." The doctor declared not making any movements to remove her hands from the woman she was sitting in front of.

"Thanks Doc."

"Is it wrong that I don't want to move? That I just want to stay in here away from the real world?"

"No," Jane shook her head, "Is it wrong that I don't want you to stop touching me?"

"No because I don't want to stop either."

Jane slowly reach to pull Maura up from her seat and kicked it out of the way. The brunette moved her hands to her best friend's hips moving her to stand between long legs.

"We should probably talk Maura."

"Yes we probably should."

"And we should definitely do that before we do this." Jane hesitated watching as Maura's tongue came out to wet her lips, "Shouldn't we?"

Instead of talking Maura wrapped her arms around the brunette's neck taking a step until there was no space left between their bodies. Hearing the sharp intake of breath from the other woman she smirked victoriously.

"Perhaps but talking is the last thing on my mind right now." Accentuating her point by biting down on the nearest ear

"Aw fuck M." The detective moaned attempting to think with her brain and not the fire radiating through her core. Damn her heated attraction to the gorgeous woman sucking on her neck.

"That's what I'm hoping for Detective." Maura purred

"I don't want to hurt you."

"I don't mind it a little rough." Jane allowed her eyes to roll back in her head not seeing the confident smile that had taken residence on the other woman's face.

Unable to resist anymore Jane took a hold of both sides of Maura's shirt and tore it apart sending buttons across the office. Taking Maura's squeak as a sign to continue she pushed it off her shoulders taking in the heaving chest in front of her.

"How is your chest so fucking perfect?"

"It's not perfect...it's impossible to..." She stopped talking when her bra was popped open in the front and a warm mouth took residence over her right nipple. Struggling to keep silent the doctor bit her lower lip to keep from moaning.

"You locked your door right?"

"Of course."

"Then don't hold back M. I want you to let it go." Looking up brown eyes caused another pulse in her core and she didn't hold back the moan this time, "That's more like it."

Maura, struggling to stand, began to climb on the detectives lap thankful that she had bought the sturdiest desk on the market. Arching up when Jane's mouth moved lower she hissed when she felt a nip to her stomach but enjoying the sensation.

Jane dissatisfied with their position shoved off the objects on the desk and moved Maura until she was laying on the surface.

"Take it off Jane, take everything off." The detective closed her eyes attempting to contain her arousal. Maura probably wouldn't appreciate her losing it now (but this was Maura so she probably would take pride in it).

Slowly unzipping the zipper on the side of her best friends skirt she yanked it away at the first opportunity. There was something about Maura in red , the Red Sox fan in her she guessed, that made her want to devour her. A pair of lace panties was all that stood in her way. Telling herself she could do slow later she pulled them down quickly throwing them on the chair.

Looking down she took in the sight before her feeling breathless. Maura clothed was sexy, Maura without clothes...there was no word to describe it.

"I need you." At the spoken words Jane knew she couldn't wait anymore. Moving her mouth down the yoga toned stomach she kissed each hip bone before moving her way to the place shed fantasizes about more nights than she could count.

Leaning in she inhaled loving the smell of Maura which shouldn't come as a surprise as much as she loved everything else about the woman below her. Slowly the brunette licked a trail from beginning to end not resisting a smile when Maura bucked beneath her.

"Oh Jane" The doctor moaned and Jane looked up into bright hazel eyes.

"You taste fucking amazing." pressing her mouth to the bare skin in front of her she spoke again, "I can't wait until you explode."

The words of the brunette rumbled through her skin and she begged incoherently for more grabbing the curly hair covering her thighs. It was better than she could have ever imagined. Letting out an embarrassingly loud moan when Jane dipped her tongue deep inside for the first time Maura knew she wouldn't last long.

"Gonna cum" She managed to say trying to hold off

"Do it for me baby, let me have it all." That was all it took for Maura to scream out Jane's name arching off the desk before falling back onto it. Finally opening her eyes again she was met by an extremely sexy Jane Rizzoli whose lips shined as evidence of what she had just done.

Reaching out for her as best as she could, she was pleased when Jane crawled back up her body kissing her on the mouth lightly.

"I do taste nice."

"Fuck nice you taste great. You should get it directly from the source. It's even better." Maura let out a whimper telling herself to stop getting wet already after such an intense orgasm.

"It's your turn."

"Not necessary."

"Jane after that I definitely owe you."

"No M I mean you already gave me one."

"Oh?" Jane looked at her expectantly waiting for it to sink in, "Oh! You mean just by watching me?"

"Yeah," she buried her face in the other woman's neck to hide her blush stemming from her embarrassment.

"Don't be embarrassed," Maura forced her to look in her eyes, "I'm extremely flattered that you're so attracted to me. It makes me want you even more."

"What does this mean for us Maura?"

"Jane I want to try this, us in a relationship."

"Yeah me too.".

"It's going to take a while to get back to the closeness though. I'm not saying it will be easy."

"I know."

"But in the mean time," She paused so she could push Jane over and hover on top of her, "We can have really great make-up sex."

"I love the way you think." Jane smiled pulling her down for a kiss


End file.
